


The Last Remaining Legend

by Dacashe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacashe/pseuds/Dacashe
Summary: A short prompt written originally for the Mianitian Isles Halloween Competition 2020.(figured I finally post it somewhere)
Kudos: 4





	The Last Remaining Legend

**There were legends told in the past about two gods and a goddess. Of order, chaos, and balance. Of their champions, four honorable gentlemen and a fierce young lady. Of worlds full of wonder, adventure, and danger around every corner. Of characters who filled important roles.**

**Though they have been forgotten over the years, only one final legend of them remains.**

**And this is how it goes:**

_ A dark fog seemed to surround the area swirling around glowing iron bars, held in place to keep captive the bodies of three figures. The only light that seemed to shine was from a large three sided mirror, seeming to flicker images in and out of focus. Silent stares beheld the few images that managed to stay in focus, though with the fog, visibility was very limited.  _

_ Heterochromatic eyes followed the faded image of a young fluffy hair male in black clothing which seemed to be receiving a package by a door. Her silent screams called out to him in hope that he may hear every plead she made. But with every silent scream, the metal cuffs on her wrist seemed to tighten, cutting open old wounds that would bring forth memories of the past. Sounds of whips and pained shrieks fill the air as the image of the dark haired man flickered away; golden tears rolled down smooth soft cheeks replacing old tear marks. Green and purple eyes lost focus and become hollow shells as the slow dripping sound of blood combines with soft whimpers.  _

_ Dark red eyes flickered over to the iron cage where the shrieks had come from before returning to the mirror. A young man with light brown hair seemed to be strolling around in the faded image, smiling and laughing with no care at all. Anger flared in the dark red eyes, causing deep red- orange flames to surround the red skin man. As quickly as the flames appeared, they were extinguished with icy cold water. As the water hit the skin, it began to burn, leaving sores that bubbled and burst releasing a steady flow of puss and blood. The only areas not already bubbled were hidden under iron shackles. The man grit his teeth holding in all the pain, for weakness he refused to show. _

_ Light blue eyes watch as the images change between three different figures. A brown hair girl, a young male with glasses, a laughing man with dark hair. The mirror flickered back and forth between the three and the man with the light blue eyes sat silent as he took in the soft whimpers of his sister and the rainfall coming from his brother's cage. A thick metal cuff held him in place from around the neck, tightening occasionally,causing blood to spill over the metal and stain his formally white robe.The only small relief from the agonizing pain of tightening metal was the sight of the two males and one female going about their daily lives. _

_ Five sets of eyes, ranging from light brown to green to blue, opened wide as five people sat up in their beds at the same time. The only female of the group rubbed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, for it had been years since she had even thought of the man with light blue eyes. She shrugged to herself and got up slowly forgetting the horrors that minutes before were clear pictures in her mind. The same could be said for one of the males who sat up and quickly blocked out every thought of a man with light blue eyes. Both refused to acknowledge who they once had followed in made up worlds. The male with dark hair who would normally be laughing, sat staring off at the wall wondering why a character of a game seemed to invade even his unconscious mind.  _

_ Two males called out two different names in confusion. One felt a heavy cloud of worry fall on his shoulders, while the other felt as if the world had caught fire and he was sat in the middle of a burning inferno. The male with dark clothing looked towards the direction of his small office as he ran his hand through his fluffy hair in wonder, asking himself why he would dream about his lady being tortured. In separate countries, both the fluffy hair male and the normally carefree male shook their heads in wonder of why they would even dream of the characters in such a drastic and gore filled way. _

_ From the darkest corners of every room came maniacal laughter, as a dark figure appeared in front of the three caged individuals. The laugh rang louder with every second until it suddenly stopped. In a deep burnt like voice, the figure called out mockery to the three bleeding individuals. For it knew that, although the three gods were loved by many, they were only believed as part of a game and not much more. The figure laughed knowing that it had won. For when the game was finally over, there would be no more of the three gods.  _

_ Vanished as dust, forgot by all.  _

_ Itself would continue as always, as nobody ever forgets the true terror that comes from the dark. _

**_After all, they are only legends from a game_ ** .

**_Right?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As I said in the summary, I originally wrote this for the Mianitian Isles Halloween Competition.  
> I did get third place with this piece!


End file.
